An Olympic Idiot
by padfootandprongs42
Summary: Jily Winter Olympic AU in which James is a competing snowboarder who has an injury. (inspired by Mark McMorris). "That's Doctor Evans to you."


This is shit. Absolute shit. He should have been on the slopes right now practicing with everybody else. But no, he was locked in his room three days before the most important day of his life.

"Was it really necessary to lock me up?" he asked Remus, complaining loudly, not caring that he was probably sounding like some spoiled four-year-old.

"Well considering your track record, and your inability to do what you're told, yes it is necessary," Remus replied without looking at James, shutting the door behind him with a dull thud. With Remus's departure, James was left to sulk by himself.

"Track record my arse, " he mumbled. "Doctors are stupid. Remus is stupid." But Remus was also stubborn, and James could bet his sorry arse that he wouldn't be allowed out of the room until Remus thought he was properly recovered.

James was a professional snowboarder, and injuries were part of his general routine. He and Sirius Black had sustained much worse than this measly broken arm while back home in Newcastle. They were finally here, in Sochi, after training for the better part of their lives. Remus Lupin didn't compete like the two of them, but he was just as invested in their victory as trainer and long-standing friend. He was always there to schedule their practices, manage their press conferences and hell, even plan their diets. But this was going too far. Taking him away from the slopes at this moment was sabotage, for God's sake! A knock on the door tore James from his thoughts.

"Moony, leave me to my sorrow or I'll tear your—" He was interrupted by a shock of red hair entering his line of sight.

She was something he had never seen before, like a princess plucked out of a fairy tale with her startling green eyes and fire-red hair. Standing in the doorway with a stethoscope around her neck and clipboard in tow, she looked extremely out of place.

"Oh, uh, I er—?" James stuttered speechlessly. He could schmooze himself through press conferences and interviews, but apparently in front of this girl, his vocal cords had forgotten how to form full sentences. After a moment James regained his bearings and scrutinized the girl carefully. The beautiful woman was dressed as a doctor, but James had seen his doctor not two hours ago, and the tall eccentric man with hair that rivaled his own was most certainly not this girl.

Sending her in must have been the lads' idea of a prank, he was sure of it. In fact, she probably wasn't even a doctor. Last time James was bedridden due to injuries, Sirius had hired a stripper to come and bother a very confused and medication-drugged up James. Suffice to say, James wasn't very amused when, two hours after the "nurse" walked in, he was wrapped in a pink feather boa while Sirius and Remus snickered in the doorway and thanked the woman for "treating" James. Sirius usually wasn't one to repeat jokes, but perhaps he thought James would be too drugged to realize that he was being duped for a second time. Very funny, James thought. Sirius was in for a surprise when he would found out that his sneaky little plan hadn't worked.

James cleared his throat to get the red head's attention, who had remained standing in the doorway this entire time reading something off her clipboard. Her eyes flitted up at the noise and she sent a wary look towards James before returning her attention to the papers in her hand.

She's a good actress he thought. Sirius must have paid her a lot of money to keep up this charade. As much money as Sirius might have paid her however, strippers were more Sirius's idea of fun than his, and James was really really not interested.

"Look love, let's cut to the chase yeah? I know you were sent here but your services aren't really up my alley. How much did they pay you?"

"Pardon?"

"I know they're behind it, Sirius and Remus. No way a doctor can be this young," James replied knowingly. Or this beautiful he added to himself.

"You think I'm too young to do my job?" She asked, eyes narrowing dangerously as she ventured further into the room.

"Well not too old to do your job."

"And what is my job?"

"You know…" He said helplessly while motioning with his hands, somehow unable to say the word "stripper" in front of this angel of a woman.

"No I don't know," she huffed. "Now Mr. Potter, if you could lay down flat on your bed I can get started and finish this as fast as possible."

" I told you I don't need your 'services'" James replied, annoyed that she was still continuing her act.

"Mr. Potter, I am your doctor, and it is my duty to check your injury so work with me on this or I swear I will call nurses who will make you cooperate. " she answered, clearly growing angry, with flaring nostrils and knuckles turning white as she gripped her clipboard.

There's more of them? James thought.

"Look, my doctor is Doctor Tennant, ok? He's supposed to check up on me. You can tell your girls outside to call it off. I know you're a…a stripper." He muttered this last part under his breath, internally hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"A WHAT!?" The girl yelled back in shock.

Oh shit.

"Mr. Potter I find your accusations highly offensive." Her eyes were slits, and maybe it was just the pain relievers wreaking havoc in his brain, but James was pretty sure that he had never been this scared and simultaneously attracted by anyone.

"I'll have you know that I am indeed a doctor, and I have half a mind not to treat you. Now you will cooperate with me or so god help me." She was afire with anger.

This was the last thing James had wanted—angering and offending her, that is. Sirius had pulled this stunt before, and James had just been trying to make sure that he didn't end up looking like the stupid one. Again.

"Look Miss—er—doctor," James stuttered. "I didn't mean what I said." But before he could properly apologize and explain his admittedly horrendous accusation, she cut him off.

"Well next time think before you speak. Just because you're a world famous snowboarder doesn't mean you're better than anyone else," she snapped, then proceeded to her work.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have responded the way he did, but James had honestly had it up to bloody here with people telling him how he should or shouldn't act just because he happened to be good at what he did.

"Now that's not fair, generalizing all athletes like that. I'll have you know that I worked hard to get where I am, and I don't take my fame for granted."

"Not fair?" She deadpanned. "Accusing someone of something they're not? Are you sure you just got an arm injury? Because I'm starting to think that you might have suffered some head trauma back there as well."

It took a few seconds for the significance of the doctor's words to sink into James's head. He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it, frowned, and opened it again like a fish out of water.

The doctor was ignoring James's inability to string together coherent thoughts and instead was holding a large needle to his arm.

"What's the need for the needle? It's just a regular injury, nothing to worry about," James interjected suddenly, eyeing the said piece of medical equipment with hostility, and feeling nervous of the prospect of the needle piercing his skin.

The worry, however, suddenly left him when he noticed how close she was to him. He gulped audibly as she leaned closer and her dark red hair brushed his forearm. He was truly speechless and any previous thoughts of refusing the shot were out of the window. All he could do now was stare into her deep green eyes and wonder what he could possibly do to see her again. He didn't even know her name, he thought, while caught in the daze her close proximity had driven him into.

He cleared his throat to catch her attention, which was currently focused on cleaning a patch of his bicep.

"I know we got off on a bad note, but er, before you know, you shoot me," he said with a cringe and a gulp, "could you at least tell me your name? Just so I know who to blame if I die of course…" He ended with a pathetic little laugh.

The doctor humphed and plunged the needle into his arm, but he swore he saw a twinkle in her eyes. As James' surroundings hazed he barely heard her quietly mutter, "Lily Evans. But that's Doctor Evans to you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! If we get enough review we will continue this so reviews would be very much appreciated! Oh and we (padfoot and prongs) were very inspired by Mark Mcmorris while watching Winter Olympics a few months back because holy crap he is James Potter. And yeah we started this a few months ago and realize it's now summer but hey better late than never right? We've also posted this on tumblr on padfoot's blog: lupinsbloggart. -Prongs**


End file.
